Broken wing versão brasileira
by Carol81Brazil
Summary: Dean se machucou em uma caça e existem poucas coisas que John pode fazer para melhorar a situação, para seu desespero de para. Pré-serie John e Dean com Sam estudando em Stanford


**Broken Wing**

**By Carol M.**

**Tradução: Carolina Olivar**

**Dean se machucou em uma caça e existem poucas coisas que John pode fazer para melhorar a situação, para seu desespero de para. Pré-serie John e Dean com Sam estudando em Stanford**

**Disclaimer: Não eles não são meus, mas os amo mesmo assim.**

O cheiro doce e pungente de jasmim enchia o quarto enquanto as chamas consumiam a bolsa que John estava balançando pelo ar ansiosamente, tentando purificar a casa velha do poltergeist que estava nesse momento usando seu filho mais velho como uma bola de fliperama.

"Rápido, pai!" gemeu Dean.

John assistiu sem poder fazer nada a entidade invisível pegar seu filho e jogá-lo contra o armário de madeira que ficava no canto, próximo a uma porta de vidro. Foi o braço de Dean que sofreu todo o impacto, fazendo um som de quebra seguido de um grito de agonia dado por Dean. Antes que ele tivesse chance de se recompor, Dean foi jogado de novo de encontro ao móvel, dessa vez com tanta força que a madeira quebrou e o painel de vidro se espatifou, os pratos e tigelas dentro do armário caíram do armário quebrando. O barulho da louça caindo e quebrando quase cobriu o fraco grito de dor de Dean. "Pai."

John balançou mais a bolsa que queimava, para que o fogo se espalhasse mais rápido. "Quase Dean, agüente mais um pouco."

O poltergeist jogou Dean contra o armário de novo, e dessa fez o braço dele fez um som horrível de esmagamento. Dean deu um gemido estrangulado e ficou completamente branco.

"Dean!"

A bolsa de jasmim terminou de queimar na mão de John e o que quer que estivesse segurando Dean foi dissipado, fazendo com que seu filho caísse no chão sobre toda a louça quebrada. Dean se curvou protetoramente sobre seu braço machucado, os olhos dele estavam fechados enquanto ele respirava com dificuldade, sem contar os tremores que passavam pelo corpo dele.

"Maldição," gritou John, deixando os restos da bolsa de jasmim cair no chão, enquanto ele corria em direção ao seu filho machucado.

Quando Dean não se moveu quando ele se aproximou e n em tentou se levantar, nesse momento John soube que seu filho tinha se ferido seriamente. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dele e colocou uma mão nas costas de Dean. "Deixe-me ver."

"Me dá um segundo... _nãoqueromover_," Dean sussurrou fracamente.

"Dean... agora," disse John da forma mais autoritária que pode. Algumas vezes Dean precisava ser forçado a submissão, saber disso e poder decifrar o momento certo deixava John se sentindo um desgraçado filho da mãe. A ordem funcionou e Dean fez um fraco movimento , gemendo miseravelmente no processo.

"Assim," ele disse, ajudando Dean a se sentar. Ele levantou a mão que Dean mantinha protetoramente sobre o braço machucado e deu uma olhada. O braço do filho estava coberto com três camadas de roupa, mas mesmo assim ele podia ver que a quebra tinha sido feia. O braço de Dean estava em um ângulo estranho na altura do ombro e ele podia ver uma pequena quantidade de sangue passando pela camiseta de Dean. Ele pegou o braço machucado com cuidado e sentiu vários calombos ao longo do braço em lugares onde não deveria haver nada. Ele ficou enjoado só em pensar nos ossos quebrados do filho.

Dean gemeu e puxou o braço em reflexo, mas o movimento só piorou as coisas. Ele deu um silvo de dor, algumas lagrimas desceram pelo seu rosto.

"Whoa, whoa," John murmurou. Ele colocou uma mão sobre o peito de Dean e uma nas costas dele, confortando-lhe. "Respire Dean, apenas respire por um segundo. Devagar e profundamente."

Dean respirou ruidosamente soltando um som que parecia um soluço.

"Está tudo bem... demore o quanto precisar. Nós vamos concertar tudo."

Gradualmente, a respiração de Dean se acalmou e o corpo dele relaxou um pouco. Os olhos dele se abriram, revelando suas esmeraldas verdes cheias de dor. "Acho que meu braço está quebrado, pai."

John bufou. "Yeah, eu recebi o memorando."

"Filho da puta," Dean xingou por entre os dentes, a cabeça dele caindo em direção a John por um momento. Ele parecia beber na sensação como se ele estivesse buscando forças e conforto pela presença e pelo toque do pai. Isso era uma coisa que seu filho raramente fazia, talvez apenas umas três vezes na vida toda e só quando ele estava muito doente ou machucado."

Fazia anos que John tinha visto Dean fisicamente vulnerável. Francamente, isso o assustava pra caramba. Seu garoto não era um bebê chorão, e ele tinha que estar muito machucado para se deixar derreter no abraço confortador do pai. John protetoramente curvou o corpo sobre o de Dean, deixando seu queixo descansar sobre a cabeça de Dean.

"Eu vou consertar isso, vai ficar tudo bem." ele suspirou no cabelo de Dean. Com essas palavras ele sentiu seu garoto relaxar, e o gesto o encheu com uma sensação acolhedora e percebeu que não importava todos os erros que ele tinha cometido, quando Dean precisava mais dele, ele ainda podia ser seu pai.

"Vamos," disse John, soltando um pouco ele. "Nós vamos achar alguma coisa para estabilizar esse braço, assim isso não vai machucar tanto, e então nós vamos para o hospital mais próximo."

"Sim, senhor." murmurou Dean, o rosto dele estava pálido e suado, os olhos vidrados.

John colocou Dean sentado e então levantou tirando a jaqueta e então a camisa de flanela, ficando apenas de camiseta. Ele pegou uma faca e cortou um pedaço da camisa de flanela. "Aqui," ele disse, rapidamente passando o pedaço de pano pelo cotovelo de Dean e passando-o pelo ombro de Dean. Antes de Dean ter uma chance de se preparar, John amarrou as duas pontas, amarrando o braço contra o corpo de Dean.

"Ahhhhh... pai... maldição!"

"Não mova isso. Você consegue levantar?"

Dean levantou as sobrancelhas. "Talvez?"

Sem outra palavra, John aagarrou o braço bom de Dean e o levantou. Dean soltou a respiração, os olhos dele se movendo como se ele estivesse prestes a desmaiar.

"Fica comigo Dean. Vamos" John ficou atrás de Dean e pegou o braço bom do filho, e a outra mão na cintura dele abaixo do braço machucado e fez Dean andar em direção à porta da frente da casa. "Quase" Ele sentiu Dean se desequilibrar. "Dean!" Ele rapidamente fez Dean se voltar pra ele, assim ele poderia ver seu rosto e ele viu os olhos de Dean Rolando para dentro de sua cabeça. Ele deu um tapinha suave no rosto dele.

"Vamos, cara, fique comigo."

Dean gemeu suavemente e piscou até abrir os olhos. "Desculpa"

"Não peça desculpas," disse John. Ele segurou o braço bom de Dean e o passou ao redor de seu pescoço, segurando o peso de Dean e praticamente o levantando do chão.

Quando John chegou ao Impala, Dean estava mais pra lá do que pra cá. Ele lutou um pouco para segurar o Dean enquanto abria a porta, mas eventualmente conseguia então colocou-o dentro do carro.

"Pensei que eu ia dirigir o _carroessasemana_?Dean balbuciou.

"Talvez na próxima semana, garoto," disse John com um sorriso enquanto fechava a porta do lado dos passageiros.

Meia hora mais tarde, John percebeu que mesmo o Impala sendo um ótimo carro, uma coisa ele não tinha absorção de choques. Cada buraco, lombada e imperfeição na estrada onde os pneus passavam faziam Dean arfar, resmungar ou gemer, deixando os nervos de John em frangalhos.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram na entrada do OS, ele suspirou e parou o carro na vaga de estacionamento mais próxima da entrada. "Dean, nós chegamos."

"Graças a Deus."

John se apressou em sair do carro e correr até a porta de Dean. Ele abriu a porta e começou a ajudar Dean a sair do carro, mas seu filho o parou em protesto. "Eu estou bem," ele disse firmemente conforme ele tentava sair do carro. "Certo," disse John ignorando ele completamente. Ele pegou Dean e o ajudou a sair do carro.

Dean travou a mandíbula em protesto, mas ele não disse nada, apenas aceitou a ajuda.

Eles foram até a entrada do pronto socorro, o que para tristeza de John, estava lotado. Várias ambulâncias estavam chegando e 'descarregando' pessoas.

"Eles parecem cheios," murmurou Dean, segurando seu braço cuidadosamente conforme os dois passavam pela porta. O lugar estava mais cheio do que ele tinha imaginado, na verdade estava lotado. Crianças com sérias queimaduras e cortes passavam por eles apressadamente. Em reflexo John passou seu braço ao redor de Dean e o puxou para mais perto protetoramente para que nada e nem ninguém batesse nele.

Eles foram até a janela de admissão, uma senhora idosa estava sentada, o nome dela Miss Piggy, ela digitava furiosamente. "Senhora, meu filho está ferido. Ele precisa de um médico."

Sem nem olhar para cima, ela entregou uma prancheta com alguns formulários. "Preencha isso e nós o atenderemos assim que pudermos."

"Quando tempo pode demorar?" John pergundou irritado.

"Pode levar várias horas," disse Miss Piggy.

"Não é bom o suficiente," disse John.

Miss Piggy parou de digitar e olhou para ele. "Senhor, houve um acidente com um ônibus escolar hoje à tarde, e nós estamos pegando todos os casos críticos. Então a menos que seu filho esteja vomitando sangue, jorrando sangue ou urinando sangue, ele vai ter que esperar. Eu sinto muito.

"Moça, ele realmente está com muita dor," disse John.

"Pai," Dean

Miss Piggy manteve a expressão séria. "Você pode tentar o Hospital Lakefront. A espera lá não deve ser tão longa.

"A que distância?" perguntou John.

"Quarenta e cinco minutos a leste daqui."

O rosto de Dean empalideceu e ele fez que não com a cabeça furiosamente. "Nem a pau."

John suspirou em frustração, olhando para Dean e depois de volta para Miss Piggy. "Olha, o braço dele está realmente ferrado e a dor está começando a levar a melhor. Você não pode colocá-lo em algum lugar."

"Pai... para. Eles são crianças, você sabe. Eu estou bem," disse Dean. "Eu posso esperar."

"Yeah. Bem você é minha criança. E esse seu braça está uma maldita bagunça.

"Apenas ossos, pai. Eles vão colá-los de volta no lugar. Inferno, se nós tivéssemos fita adesiva, eu mesmo colaria," disse Dean. Com isso ele se arrastou até uma cadeira na sala de espera, parecendo que ele ia se jogar nela.

John cerrou os dentes com irritação. "Dean..."

"O que, pai?" disse Dean. Ele sentou em uma das cadeiras, abaixando as pálpebras em exaustão, olhando para John em expectativa, esperando que ele se sentasse também.

John exalou alto e o seguiu, sentando a seu lado.

"Dean..."

"Tá tudo bem," Dean murmurou, encostando a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos, respirou profundamente e de forma controlada, para aliviar a dor. Ele segurava o braço de encontro ao peito, como se isso fosse feito de vidro.

John começou a preencher a papelada, tremendo quando chegou na parte do histórico médico de Dean e mais recentes ferimentos. Tiro, ferimentos de faca, concussões, mais ossos quebrados, foi o que primeiro veio à cabeça de John. Os olhos dele voltaram para Dean. A maioria das pessoas pensaria que seu garoto estava dormindo, mas John sabia que não. Ele podia dizer pelo modo como os músculos da garganta de Dean estavam contraiam de vez em quando que Dean não estava dormindo e certamente não estava relaxado. John queria colocar uma mão no joelho do filho ou nas costas dele, qualquer lugar só para dar um pouco de conforto. De forma hesitante, ele voltou a preencher os formulários.

Depois de algum tempo, ele terminou de preencher e os levou até a mesa de admissão, Miss Piggy ainda digitava furiosamente. John bateu de leve na janela e colocou o formulário ruidosamente sobre o balcão. "Já podem atendê-lo?"

A moça parou de digitar e olhou irritadamente para os formulários. "Provavelmente levará algumas horas, Mr Jagger. Seu filho Keith vai ter que esperar."

"Excelente," disse John sarcasticamente. Ele voltou para a cadeira e sentou, se sentindo completamente inútil. Os olhos deles vagaram pelo lugar parando sobre uma jovem, devia ter a idade de Dean. Ela estava segurando um pacote de gelo sobre o pulso e olhava intensamente para seu filho, que parecia desmaiado. Quando ela percebeu que John a estava olhando, ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, corando. John riu se acomodando melhor ao lado do filho. "Você está praticamente em estado de coma e mesmo assim consegue deixar uma garota caidinha."

Dean gemeu de forma fraca. "Ela gostosa?"

O filho soava cada vez mais pra lá do que pra cá e parecia estar com mais dor do que há cinco minutos.

"Você está bem?" perguntou John, alarmado.

"Ótimo," Dean suspirou.

John passou o braço pelo ombro do filho, colocando a mão no braço que não estava machucado. Ele puxou Dean na direção dele. "Por que você não coloca a cabeça no meu ombro? Assim você poderá relaxar um pouco mais."

Dean grunhiu mais em irritação do que por causa da Dor. "Pai," ele gemeu.

"Vamos," disse John se aproximando mais de Dean até que a bochecha do filho repousasse no ombro de John. Ele podia sentir o calor da febre que estava começando a tomar conta do corpo do filho. Ele apertou o ombro de Dean suavemente. "Melhor?"

"Sem comentários."

John viu outra ambulância chegar e alguns médicos e enfermeiras irem até a entrada. "Não vai demorar muito," disse John, mentindo.

Dean apenas suspirou, deixando claro que o tinha ouvido.

John moveu sua mão do braço de Dean para seu cabelo, despenteando-o. Ele se sentia tão incapaz. Sem mencionar inútil. Desde que Sam tinha ido para Stanford, ele se sentia muito mais sensível e consciente quando Dean se feria. Não que ele não o fosse antes, mas por alguma razão, agora era muito pior. Talvez porque ele sentisse como se já tivesse perdido um filho, e ele não poderia agüentar e nem pensar em perder Dean, também.

Não que Dean facilitasse a vida de John. Ele odiava a máscara de machão que Dean mantinha praticamente durante todo o dia, e isso tinha piorado, e muito quando Sam tinha ido embora. O garoto podia esconder ferimento, rejeitar tratamento, não tomar os remédios. Isso era perigoso. E John sabia que isso era culpa dele. Dean apenas estava fazendo o que ele tinha sido ensinado, inferno, que ele tinha testemunhado durante toda a vida. Ele estava tentando não incomodar e passar desapercebido por todos sempre que fosse possível. O soldado perfeito. Era isso que Dean era. Ele gostaria de bater no filho, por ele cumprir ordens tão bem.

Ele sentiu Dean relaxar no ombro dele, por causa da exaustão. Alguns minutos depois, ele pode sentir a respiração ritmada junto com um leve ressonar. Seu filho estava apagado e ele não sabia dizer se isso o deixava mais calmo ou o assustava. Talvez um pouco dos dois. Uma coisa pelo menos o alegrava, seu filho estava sem dor, pelo menos temporariamente. John ficou parado e quito por um longo momento, fechando os olhos, enquanto sua mente vagava.

Algum tempo depois, o som de outra ambulância chegando fez ambos se assustarem. John piscou furiosamente, enquanto Dean – assustado – tentou levantar, movendo o braço machucado. "Ooohhhh!" Dean segurou o braço contra o peito, curvando-se de forma protetora, tremendo por causa da dor, os olhos fechados, os dentes travados.

John passou a mão pelas costas de Dean. "Calma, filho." John levantou e foi até a mesa de admissão. Miss Piggy continuava digitando. "Ele já pode ser atendido?" Ele perguntou em tom urgente. "Ele está piorando."

"Vai demorar mais um pouco. Nós estamos admitindo algumas vítimas de um acidente, então algumas camas do PS ficaram livre. Nos dê mais alguns minutos," ele respondeu, não desviando o olhar do computador.

John olhou para Dean, que estava tremendo visivelmente e parecia estar um pouco verde. Ele se voltou para Miss Piggy. "Bem, ao menos você poderia dar pra ele alguma coisa para dor?"

"Desculpe, mas não até ele ser examinado pelo médico e ele receitar algo."

John bateu a mão no balcão fazendo com que Miss Piggy parasse de digitar e olhasse pra ele. "Foda-se suas regras. Meu filho está com dor."

"Senhor, se você não parar, eu vou chamar a segurança."

John respirou fundo e se afastou da janela. "Eu sinto muito... eu só... ele é meu garoto. Eu só que você o ajude."

Pela primeira vez, desde que eles tinham chegado, Miss Piggy olhou para ele com algo no olhar que parecia compaixão. "Nós vamos ajudá-lo, Mr. Jagger. Eu prometo. Voc~e poderia ter só mais um pouco de paciência e nos dar mais alguns minutes?"

"Provavelmente não, mas eu vou dar uma chance," disse John incerto.

"Pelo menos você é honesto. Apenas mais alguns minutos, okay?"

John assentiu hesitantemente e voltou a sentar perto de Dean, que não estava parecendo muito bem. Seu filho estava suando e respirando com dificuldade soltando gemidos e grunhidos de dor.

John colocou o braço nas costa de Dean. "Calma, só mais alguns minutos."

"Pai, eu não estou me sentindo bem," Dean abriu os olhos e John podia ver a dor e a miséria brilhando neles.

O estomago de John deu um nós e ele gentilmente empurrou Dean para frente. "Coloque sua cabeça entre suas pernas. Isso vai fazer a tontura ir embora."

Dean deixou John guiá-lo até que sua cabeça estivesse descansando contra seus joelhos, o braço machucado de encontro ao peito.

"Inspire pelo nariz, Dean e solto o ar pela boca," John falou calmamente "Calma... calma." Ele passava uma mão de forma confortante para cima e para baixo nas costas do filho, sentindo o filho tentando respirar de forma calma. "Isso." Eles ficaram assim durante alguns minutos até John ter certeza que Dean não vomitaria. "Melhor?"

Dean assentiu.

"Okay," disse John. Ele guiou a cabeça de Dean para seu colo. "Coloque a cabeça no meu colo."

"Pai," Dean grunhiu em protesto.

"Apenas faça isso," disse John impaciente, fazendo com Dean colocar a cabeça no seu colo. Apesar dos seus protestos, depois de um momento Dean relaxou e fechou os olhos, deitando-se de encontro a ele como se John fosse um travesseiro. John olhou para ele e percebeu que poderia facilmente ter cinco, dez ou dezesseis como ele tinha vinte e três anos. Seu filho era seu filho, não importava o quanto ele tinha crescido ou se já era um homem feito. Ele ainda queria protegê-lo, cuidar dele, fazer com que a dor fosse embora. Isso nunca ia mudar. Nunca.

"Keith Richards," Miss Piggy chamou.

"John olhou para ela.

"Você pode trazê-lo, Mr. Jagger."

John assentiu de forma amável e então olhou para seu filho, acordando-o. "Dean"

Dean se mexeu, gemendo.

"Vamos, hora de colocar esse braço no lugar." Disse John, ajudando-o a se sentar.

Dean olhou para ele com olhos arregalados, meio grogue e com dor, mas dando um suspiro de alivio, por saber que logo não sentiria mais dor. "Espero que ele me dêem os remédio bons."

John riu. "Eu também, Dean. Eu também."

End.

Espero que tenham gostado. Como vocês podem perceber adoro o Dean machucado, triste, doente, etc. e por sorte muitos autores por aí também gostam.

Beijos à todo pelas reviews.


End file.
